Kiss Me
by AnelZac
Summary: When the chance appears, it is smart to take it while you can. Even if it comes with the risk of lost. Antonio and Lovino have been granted with the opportunity, will they be brave and give in?


Antonio was fifteen when he started feeling different. He had been told it would happen one day, he'd fall in love. What no one told him was that'd he'd fall in love with his best friend, Lovino, the fact, however, didn't surprise him much. Both had been friends for years, ever since they were five-years-old and they were comfortable with each other. Yet, it took him some time to look at his friend again without being embarrassed.

Lovino, however, realise about it when he was fourteen, being a year younger than his friend, it happened just around the time Antonio did as well. For him it was shocking, and he tried to avoid his friend.  
>Both of them thought it'd be just a crush, but it hadn't, and the feeling had instead grew more. Even if they had had girlfriends, the relationships didn't last long.<p>

Two years later, they're both sitting in a park, observing the children playing around. Antonio looked at Lovino and formulated his question carefully.

"Have you kissed someone? Someone you love, I mean." He couldn't help to feel curious about it. He was well aware Lovino had kissed some girls (he had as well), but wondered if he had ever felt something as terrifying as love for any of them.

"Not really." Lovino had turned to look directly at him.

"Me neither." Time ago he wondered why couples always kissed to no end. The media told him it was because it felt good, it was nice, but they had no way to prove it. Yet, he wanted to kiss and hold Lovino in his arms forever, since that boy was the only one he wanted to be with."How do you think it feels?"

"You make the most fucking weird questions."

"Maybe, but I'm curious." Antonio said while staring at Lovino's eyes. They were never the same: green, gold and amber seemed to mix perfectly with a soft brown. "I guess that if a kiss feels good with someone you don't really love, then it must be great to kiss someone you actually have feelings for." Subconsciously, he leaned a bit closer to Lovino.

"Since when are you such a deep, thoughtful bastard?" Lovino moved closer as well. Neither noticed the subtle movements, but with every word said, every breath exhaled, their hearts beat faster and their faces became redder, not only from the intimate words spoken only between friends, but from the proximity as well.

Antonio shrugged. "It's just a thought."  
>Lovino carefully lit up a hand and slightly brushed his fingertips against Antonio's arm, though he felt the sweater the boy wore. For a mere second, both held their breaths, and as fast as it had happened, it ended.<p>

In response, Antonio leaned closer to Lovino, not caring about the height difference between them. Lovino saw with detail the Spaniard's green eyes, the ones that, if asked, he would always describe as 'summer green'. They were now so close to each other that the only thing keeping them apart was the doubt wandering on their minds.

"I. . . I think it's a scary thought. Wouldn't you be afraid of finding out what the person you love thinks of you?" So close he could actually feel the other's breath in his lips. There was only an inch between them. . .

"Rather than 'scary' it would be good to know if they feel the same, um, longing for it as you do." Their words were actually whispers at this point. Antonio vaguely wondered how the scene must have looked like to a stranger: two young men with only a small space between their faces. He, however, cared very little. The sounds other people made had long ago faded into something insignificant.

"What if being around the other becomes really fucking weird because they don't love you as well?" Who would make the first move? Would it be Antonio? Would it be Lovino? The hell was that important, both of them only wanted it to happen as soon as possible.

"Maybe. . . You should take the risk." Antonio barely thought his words, his mind focusing on the half-lidded eyes before him, just like his own; and his fingertips brushing against Lovino's hand, eager to touch and hold the boy in front of him. A little voice inside his head whispered _'Do it! Do it now!'_, but he was scared despite the words he had just said.

"Your friendship isn't worth taking a stupid risk." That phrase was supposed to sound firm and tough, but came out insecure. In spite of his fear and insecurities, Lovino was getting desperate, all thanks to Antonio being so close. He wanted to know what a kiss full with love felt like, and he wanted Antonio to show him.  
>On the other hand, Antonio felt his heart beat real fast, and no matter how much that happened around Lovino, he couldn't get used to it. Suddenly Lovino took him off guard, holding the hand that had been slightly touching his. It seemed that would be the furthest the boy could get without running away in embarrassment, but that simple movement gave Antonio determination enough.<p>

And he cut the distance between their lips. It was only a peck that lasted no more than three seconds, but -as it tends to occur- it seemed longer than that and it caused Antonio's face to become a light shade of red. He'd expect that kiss to end of his friendship with the grumpy boy, so it surprised him to find his fingers being intertwined with Lovino's on the hand he was holding. And when he looked into multicolored eyes he saw something. What it was? He wasn't sure, but it made Antonio kissed Lovino again and this time it was longer than the first one. Antonio used his free hand to cup one side of Lovino's face. It was wonderful and indescribable, but that only made it better, he guessed. The feelings that kiss held were their secret. No one would and could know, let alone understand.

Lovino was uncertain of what made it so great, his feelings? How long he had waited? The reciprocity of love that Antonio transmitted to hin through it? Whatever it was, he totally adored it.  
>When they separated, Lovino looked at Antonio, only to find him staring lovingly at him as well. <p>

"Lovino. . ."

"W-What?"

"I love you." Was it necessary to say it out loud? Antonio's feelings had been clear enough with the kiss, but he wanted to tell Lovino, he wanted to always tell him, to tell everyone, actually.

Lovino smiled, and the sight was enough to make Antonio fall in love with him again. "I love you too. . . bastard."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Happy Valentine's Day! Yay! I'm not sure about how this ended, but what can I say, lack of sleep makes me write weird stuff. _

_I apologise for any mistakes, English is not my first language. I hope you enjoyed this!_


End file.
